


Kurt/Karofsky Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Kurt/Karofsky from Glee.Warnings: violence, abuse, non-con, bullying, dark themes





	

They’re friends now – and gradually, Dave starts to feel like that’s enough.  
  
He still feels what he’s always felt for Kurt, even before he let himself admit it. He knows Kurt doesn’t feel it back. Kurt has a boyfriend, and Kurt’s happy, which means he smiles all the time now, and he’s so damn _beautiful_ when he smiles that Dave can’t be anything but happy _for_ him.  
  
It’s too much to think that Kurt might love him back.  
  
But to be allowed close, to be his friend, and just to quietly love him without expectation – for now, it’s just enough.


End file.
